


Archie Gets Jealous

by ack



Series: Archie x Betty [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, football player and cheerleaer, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: He’d ask her to hang out after his football practice, but she’ll be running around with the cheerleaders or Ronnie. He would ask her to grab lunch with him, but she’ll be writing with Jughead at the Blue and Gold.This weekend, he is getting some time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"jealous Archie but Betty doesn’t notice” and "Can you do archie x betty?" ___

Betty has been spending more time with the cheer squad, Veronica, and Jughead. Archie has taken notice.

He’d ask her to hang out after his football practice, but she’ll be running around with the cheerleaders or Ronnie. He would ask her to grab lunch with him, but she’ll be writing with Jughead at the Blue and Gold.

This weekend, he is getting some time.

He sees his opportunity to ask her during Football practice, but it seems someone else has beat him to the punch.

“What do you mean you aren’t free” Archie asks, and Betty rolls her eyes with a smile.

“Archie, didn’t you hear? There’s a party tonight, and that pretty much leaves the rest of the weekend for homework and practice,” she tells him, “plus you’ll see me there, it’s Reggie’s party, he’s telling everyone right now,” she finishes, pointing over his shoulder.

He sees Reggie waving to the rest of the team as he leaves them and makes his way over to where they are. He struts over, standing beside Archie and Across from Betty, raking his eyes over her. Archie elbows him. Hard.

“Party at mine Andrews,” he claps Archie on the back, shooting Betty a wink, “See you there.”

“Yeah,” Archie clears his throat, staring at Reggie, “Betty’s coming with me,” he says. Like hell Reggie will lay a hand on her.

“Thanks Archie! It’s great to have a ride,” Betty exclaims, oblivious. Reggie just raises his hand off Archie’s shoulder and raises his eyebrows at him, while Archie moves his gaze to smile at Betty.

“Anytime Betty,” he softens, “plus I have some new music to show you.”

Betty lights up at hearing that, and agrees to meet up with Archie a bit before the party to give it a listen.

Archie goes into that practice happier knowing that he will have Betty’s attention tonight.

-

“Was that about Reggie’s party tonight?” Veronica asks Betty when she rejoins the group.

“Yeah, Archie is taking me,” Betty replies, feeling happy about it.

“I thought so,” Veronica laughs, “It looked he was about to start a fight with Reg.”

The look Betty gives Veronica is one of total confusion which makes Veronica laugh harder as they resume practice.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“So you came here with Archie,” Veronica says with raised eyebrows.  
>  Betty shakes her head, “it’s not like that and you know it,” she says, trying to get a peek of Archie in the kitchen. He is pouring himself a drink as Reggie talks to him, nodding along to what Reggie is saying.   
> She misses Veronica’s eye roll as Veronica says, “sure, B.”  
>  ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation as of tumblr prompt:  
>  _"Can you do part 2 of the jealous archie and betty, like her finding out he's jealous? Thanks!" ___

When Archie and Betty show up, the party is already in full swing. Veronica locates them from where they are standing in the foyer and gives them the lowdown.

“Keg is in the kitchen, dance floor in the living room, snacks in the dining room, invigorating conversation throughout,” she says with a signature smile, then grab’s Betty’s hand, “I’ll just steal her for a moment Archie,” she adds, dragging Betty away.

He gives a short wave goodbye, heading for the kitchen, while Veronica sits with Betty on a loveseat in the dining room.

“So you came here with Archie,” Veronica says with raised eyebrows.

Betty shakes her head, “it’s not like that and you know it,” she says, trying to get a peek of Archie in the kitchen. He is pouring himself a drink as Reggie talks to him, nodding along to what Reggie is saying.

She misses Veronica’s eye roll as Veronica says, “sure, B.”

Veronica hauls them up and brings them towards the kitchen, the pair of boys looking up when they arrive beside them.

“A drink Betty?” Reggie asks, charm coating his words like honey. Betty nods and opens her mouth to say yes when Archie cuts in,

“What would you like? I’ll get it for you,” he grabs onto her arm gently as he says his words. Betty fights the blush that’s trying to rush to her cheeks with all of the attention from him.

“If I could have a soda that would be great,” she mumbles.

“Vodka soda actually,” Veronica states, elbowing Betty. She leans to whisper in Betty’s ear, “go with him to get it,” and pushes Betty to follow Archie as he has already started to walk away.

While Archie and Betty are talking about the pros and cons of hard liquor versus beer as some small talk, Veronica beckons Reggie closer to her.

“You know Archie is jealous right?” she says, brushing her fingers over his shoulder.

He nods, saying, “why do you think I’m doing this? Betty’s fine, but my man Archie needs to get his head out of his ass and do something about that situation.”

Veronica hums her agreement as the two people in question walk back over to them.

Veronica is the first to speak when they are back, “I think it’s time for a game.”

-

The majority of the party makes its way to the living room and Veronica claps her hands together to get everyone’s attention, “alright people, it’s about time we add a little spice to this gathering,” her eyes scan across the people in the room, and Betty sees the gleam in her eyes as they flicker between her and Archie. Veronica continues, “we are going to have a little tournament.”

As she says the word tournament, Reggie and Moose carry in a table and drop it in the center of the room, right in front of her.

“Beer Pong!” Reggie cheers and high fives Moose.

“Get into partners!” Veronica shouts above the cheers in the room.

As people are splitting up, Reggie makes his way over to where Archie, Betty, and Kevin are standing.

“Care to be my partner?” he asks Betty, but before she can answer, Archie cuts in.

“She’s mine,” and this time Betty hears the possessiveness in Archie’s tone, and turns to see the jealousy in his face.

Kevin takes this moment as his cue to pull Reggie away from them, saying, “good job, now run from the ginger fury,” while power walking towards the other side of the room.

“Archie,” Betty says once the others are gone, speaking just loud enough to be heard inside the room. He turns so see her, realizing how this must look, and gives her an apologetic smile.

“It’s just...” he trails off, searching for the right words, “you need a better partner than _Reggie_ ,” he says.

Betty grabs his hand and brings him to the beer pong table to watch the match of Reggie and Moose vs. Kevin and Veronica. Veronica has sunk 3 cups in a row and Kevin is smiling smugly.

Betty leans into Archie’s side and he swings an arm around her shoulder.

She tilts her chin to whisper in his ear, “you’ll always be my number one pick,” and Archie turns his head to say, “and you will be mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
